A New Hell
by Vegeta's Sweet Sayjin Queen
Summary: these two girls are taken from there home planet and made slaves for the sayjins.. the new hell..
1. Chapter 1

A NEW HELL i do not own these charictures exsept lilith and atae, please do not steal my story for it is mine! please read AND REVIEW...

"Back again lord Zarbon? A small white-skinned three-eyed man said to the tall green man in question, while he opened the cell doors to where they kept the female war prizes on the ship. It was dark and damp. With only a small window provideining what little light the cells had. Zarbon licked his lips, after a walk by of half the room his eyes fell upon two broken bodies laying on the floor. Blood was dripping from various places on there bodies. But one was awake holding the other protectively. She sat up slowly pulling her unconscious friend to rest in her lap.

"Well what do we have here? Fresh meat huh?" he said turning slowly wanting a nod of approval from the shorter man.

"Yes lord zarbon, they came in this morning from chickyuu. They gave us some trouble. But we took care of it. "The short white man said to the tall one, fiddling with the keys in his oversized hand.

Zarbon stared at the girls for a moment and noticed how lonely she looked holding her cargo protectively. "Well my dear looks like you will be my first choice, since your friend is not yet awake. "zarbon stated coyly at the women sitting on the floor.

In all zarbons life he's had exotic women but she was very beautiful, her friend was covered in blood and unconscious but would make a good screw anyway. Zarbon never minded when he killed a woman in his bed and mated with her body. But while zarbon started on his sadistic mind games, and plotting a way to have what he wanted. A voice broke his chain of thought.

"Zarbon get out of here, these slaves are to be sold, you can't have any of them its freezas orders." A large pink blob spat at zarbon. Who was looking rather dirty because he hadn't showered in a while?

"Dadoria, what do you want? " Zarbon said with a low growl in his voice.

Buy this time the unconscious girl woke to the sound of unrecognizable voices and the clanging of keys, still in he friends arms.

"Whats going on?" she stated while sitting up rubbing her head.

At this point dadoria took time to look at the objects that zarbon had been drooling over. "Well zarbon I see what is you like" dadoria looked good and hard at the girls now fear stricken in their eyes. Dadoria noticed how different they were from most of the other women on this ship. But he had seen better but still…. The first one was wide awake with short raven red hair almost appearing black; her skin was tan and her eyes a light green color mixed with yellow and dark green. She was thin and was wearing blood stained clothes. The other was a little dazed but an exotic creature. Her hair was a light gold color and flowing in her face and down her back. Her eyes were partially closed but he could tell they were a light sea blue, her skin was a pale white, but looked dirty in the dark. He wondered what it would be like to touch her hair and pull it just to hear her screams of pain. And hear her voice getting horse from her begging, her body going limp under his weight….

Zarbon watched dadorias face change from anger to a sadistic smirk his purple lips twisted into when he was thinking about something disturbing.

"What are your names?." Zarbon turned and asked the small figures in front of him.

"Im Lilith…..' The raven haired girl spoke first." and this is Atae." She finished her sentence quickly.. Putting her hands on the girl's shoulders in front of her.

Dadoria watched the girls quietly until his imagination ran away with him agen, zarbon could see the change agen in his face his lips turned into a dorky little kid on Christmas smirk, Zarbon thought he was pretty pathetic to let females go to his head but.

"Well dadoria I see you like them to? Eh? "Zarbon asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, crossing his arms in front of this brood tight chest.

"Shut up zarbon im not a coward like you I would have rapped them on the cell floor, your getting soft." Dadorias voice dancing with sarcasm. Zarbon tightened his arms in fury over dadorias words.

"Whatever" zarbon spat watching dadorias face turn to confusion. Dadoria turned to leave and waved back to zarbon, but zarbon was to pissd to care much.

"What's going on?" Atae watched as the big pink blob left the room and zarbon turned his attention to them.

"Well sleeping beauties finally awake …" he gawked at them snickering in mid sentence "you are to be sold as slaves, that is all u need to know.. For

Now." Zarbon gave the girls one glance then turned on his heel to head out the door when he called back to the girls on the floor. "Fallow me now."

The girls quickly rose from the floor dusting them off to fallow this man wandering what this new place had in store for them. They felt like this was going to be bad but neither had a big enthusiasm for dieing. They fallowed zarbon threw a maze of corridors. The artwork around the walls was amazing and the floor was made of red marble tile it looked centuries old... zarbon stopped in front of a room slowly opened the door. He gave a sadistic smirk at the girls as the door flew open waiting for the girlses entrance.

Atae slowly ran her hand threw her hair, and sighed deeply. Lilith made a brief contact with her eyes and both girls eyed zarbon standing side by side. "What are we doing here? Don't tell me you are going to try and…" zarbon cut lilith off from her sentence.

"Tell me ladies how old are you? "Z arbon asked now strutting to stand in front of them. His arms still crossed. His cape moving playfully behind him as he moved.

"We are both seventeen sir." Lilith crocked out in utter confusion, as to why he would ask such a question.

" You are both chaste are u not?" zarbon asked suddenly, getting glances of confusion from both girls.

"We are virgin and intend to keep it that way." Atae spat on his boot fully knowing what he intended to do but she would be dammed if shed let that happen.

"Well my dear you have no choice. In the matter. "Zarbon chucked a cold half laugh as touched Atae's face briefly glancing at her features before dragging his hand down to cup her full breast.

He was going to take that fire out of her if it was the first thing he did.. Atae was going to attempt a slap but he was to quick he grabbed her small fragile wrist and held her in place. Until he looked over at the men by a nearby door. "Guards grab them!" Zarbon shouted pointing to the room in front of him.

The guards walked towards them slowly and at a steady pace. Atae looked into the dark room and could see a dark figure standing in front of the bed. Zarbon quickly walked in front of Atae's line of sight and he strutted into the room, his cape waving behind him angrily.

Zarbon was still in his own world thinking about the girls behind him.

It was a few moments until zarbon felt a high ki in the room with him. Unusually high for an elete.

"Prince Vegeta!" Zarbon staggered and took a few steps backwards from the sayjin who was staring into Zarbon's eyes like he was on fire.

After regaining his poise after the shocking sayjin man in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Zarbon folded his arms and stared at the short sayjin.

"I live here dumbass." Vegeta spat coldly. Turning his gaze to the two female outside the door, "I didn't know you missed me so much." The proud prince pointed at the women standing behind him. He looked back at zarbon who had a look of shock on his face.

Vegeta looked back at the girl's faces as there eyes looked forward toward him, he had never seen women look like that before, they looked sayjin but there coloring was off.

" Oh I almost forgot, well Vegeta it was good seeing you, but I have prior arrangements." Zarbon smirked evilly and he turned to the girls behind him and waved his large green hands at the guards." Lock them up until I see fit to use them." Zarbon cooed after giving the orders, he waved his hand away to shoo them off.

The guards come behind both girls and grabbed them. But rotating her body Atae was able to hold off the brute unlike her weaker counterpart Lilith. Vegeta watched as Atae swung her fist at the bulky man who had her by her long golden tresses.

" Don't touch me you ogre!" Lilith screamed and kicked at the man now picking her up by her hair. Lilith was pinned on the floor moaning her friend's name, while a giant boot was crushing her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as her hand came face to face with her captor. Soon as the fight started the man was lying limp with his skull crushed in and his blood-mangled face was to be found on the floor. The other man who stood over Lilith quickly removed his foot off the badly crushed girl.

"You have one a beating girl." the broody man stated as he stepped toward a hate filled Atae. Her look was completely cold, so hateful, it would make freiza cringe.

"Bring it on monkey!" Atae yelled agen. Motioning her hand down she balled her fist.

Zarbon and Vegeta looked on at the fight to be seen both had eyes locked on the brave girl who was beating their eletes.

Atae eyes rolled into the back of her head as she launched her fist with some effort at the ugly purple man in front of her. The man tried to dauge the attack but he was unsuccessful the hot liquid lava melted his skin leaving a burned crater in his large chest.

But while this battle was going on Atae hadn't noticed Lilith. But when she looked down to find her friend she was nowhere to be found." They must have taken her." Atae thought to herself. She scurried out the large door at record speed, she didn't want to get caught agen and she had to find Lilith. But first she had to get out of sight from the bulky green pervert. Zarbon quickly ran out of the room after her but when he reached the hall it was empty so he continued to run down the long hallway. Vegeta had dent really cared that zarbon was a complete fool because if zarbon could feel ki he would feel that she was behind the a apparent corner hideing herself from him.

After the foolish zarbon was out of vegetas sight, he tuned to the shadow in the hall. He could barely make out the facing glow of her golden locks. Vegeta unfolded his arms and walked toward her small frame.

Atae did dent see or hear him all she could hear was the blood rushing into her ears and the loud pounding of her heart. By the time she knew what was happening, she was being dragged out of her hideaway place.

"Let go please!" Atae begged her captor struggling in his grip, her feet kicking at him. She didn't bother to look at the face assuming it was zarbon. But when she looked up she met coal black eyes. It wasn't who she expected. At the quiet silence she stopped struggling and the sharp pain of her struggling took hold of her wrists.

Vegeta met her gaze as he lowered his arms to his sides dropping her hands in front of his chest. Atae slowly pulled her hands towards her body and eventually to rest at her sides. She gave Vegeta a questioning look of discomfort but he did not seem to notice.

Vegeta staired into her sapphire eyes amazed at the beauty of her face, I mean he has seen females but all were sayjin or other mixes but never had he seen such a beautiful creature before. He could since she had no ki, but was she intelligent? What had she done earlier there was no energy in it?

"What is your name?" Vegeta spoke to her in a calm tone hoping she would ancer.

"My name is Atae of earth…" her head dropped and a single tear fell from her pooling eyes. Vegeta watched for a moment trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"What's wrong with you!" vegeta demanded in a harsh tone but came out harsher then he wanted to sound.

Atae slowly lifted her head to give him a brief glance at her tear stained face. When she suddenly threw her arms around his thick torso and cried into his arms. After a brief moment of pause from vegeta he folded his muscular arms around the distressed female. In all Vegeta's life he had never seen anything like this, "what is she doing?" he thought to himself. A few more moments past and vegeta grew restless from just holding her. "What is she doing? Why is she crying? Why is this happening…? I am the prince of all sayjins! I don't need these week emotions!" Vegeta continued his thoughts. This girl it was like she wasent even afraid of him.

Vegeta curled his hands to the front of her shoulders and pulled away from the weeping girl. After he watched the brief panic cross her face he turned his back on her.

" Crying is stupid it won't fix anything, it's foolish!" vegeta spat from in front of Atae. Vegeta crossed his arms quickly in front of his chest and snickered halfway turning his head back to give her a glance.

"Screw you! Emotions are not week! How dare you, you sayjins are all alike, murdering basted!" Atae screamed with all she had left within her. At the arrogant man in front of her. Vegeta was angry now he whipped around and grabbed her by her arms making sure she was face to face with him. " How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you know who I am! You insolent little bitch. I could kill you where you stand. He stated matter-of-fact like. Atae could feel the heat illuminate from his hand and come to rest in front of her chest. "Go ahead kill me that will just be another soul to come back and haunt you in your dreams." Atae met his anger with hers as she stared into his angry cold black eyes. She felt the ki blast lower and eventually dissipate from his hand. Vegeta didn't understand how a week creature was suddenly full of so much pride she wasn't afraid at all. "Whatever." He stated and turned on his heel and walked away from her down the long dark hallway but as he reached the end Zarbon came rushing around the corner. Vegeta watched his franticness but when Zarbon caught sight of her he ran for her grabbing her wrists.. Zarbon glanced behind him to see if vegeta was anywhere to be found but he was already gone.

Zarbon turned to Zarbon with an angry glare and slammed her slender body agenced the wall, pushing her deeper into it as he moved closer to her.

"Are you stupid girl? Well I can answer that for you" Zarbon said into her face with a scolding tone in his voice. Atae had a brief flash of confusion cross her face as she stared into the gold eyes of zarbon. He looked so lonely and evil.. "Now you will fallow me without hesitation this time or I will kill you." Zarbon chuckled evilly as he let go of ataes hands and pushed himself off her small body. Atae slowly rose to fallow him her chest hurt from holding zarbons weight to her chest but she wasn't to worried about that, she knew she had to get Lilith and get the hell off this planet.

"What did that witch do to me?" Vegeta said as he took off his armor and shirt. He stood in front of a giant window looking out into the cold darkness of space. He stared at the stars and the floating by moons, but soon turned back to his discarded armor on the floor. He picked up his shirt and placed it under his nose, he took a large inhale of the female sent. She smelt like lavender, after that thought passed the threw his shirt back on the floor.

"She's just a stupid slave, she means nothing to me." Vegeta told himself he needed to shower anyway also his apatite was getting the better of him he was starving.

Zarbon took Atae threw the same old corridors agen until they had finally reached a giant wash room where women were everywhere cleaning, folding towels, dressing other protesting women. After Atae scanned her new surroundings she saw Lilith sitting in a corner next to a shower.

"Lilith!" Atae yelled at her as she ran threw the herds of women to see her friend. "Atae?" Lilith stammered as she gazed upon the bright face of her long time friend. "How did you find me?" she asked with a low note in her voice. Atae only smiled and hugged Lilith." Zarbon brought me here, I was so worried about you I wasn't sure if you were ok or not, are you ok?" Atae asked puzzled at the sight of her friend's new bruised cheek.

" Im all right, what happened to you?" Lilith asked her friend now stroking her long blonde hair. "Mmm…. I met a man but he didn't do anything to me…" Atae looked around for the mysterious man for a moment. But she figured he wouldn't be here.

Atae then stood up and helped oujo to her feet. "Well what are we doing here?" Atae asked but she was quickly answered by a few hands grabbing her and pulling off her torn cloths and replacing them with a new dress and other accessories. Her face was washed clean of the dirt and blood. And they soon let her go and Atae stood in her spot completely shocked at the sudden outburst of laughter from Lilith.

"What is so funny?" Lilith half way studderd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Your face was priceless!" Lilith said as she laughed even harder.

"Shut up!" Atae yelled over Lilith loud laughing. After the blank stair from Lilith did they look at there surroundings.

"You ladies are up next." A hooded woman made her way over to Atae and Lilith. She told them they were to go on stage to be bought by the high bidders, they were to be slaves on this new planet and work for the pigheaded men who blew up there planet, that was absurd. But they had no choice to walk on that stage both didn't want to die but they didn't have a choice. Atae and lilith were shuffled onto the stage where they found huge mobs of warrior men and women, that were weaving around zennie there money, Atae took her place on a small lighted circle that was a place for all shown women to stand, lilith took her place on the other side of the large wooden stage. At the moment lilith stood onto her circle bursts of cheer came from all around her, men calling and bidding on each girl, lilith†felt sick to think what these men were going to do to her, and her body, what vile acts were they going to make her do, why had this happen to her? All she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up, why couldn't this all be a horrible dream?

Atae on the other hand was standing bravely on her circle with her chin up she would never give in to these brutes, she was stubborn and wouldn't give herself in no matter what they did her, her vow to her self, she will not die from this she will live and escape from this place even if she died trying.

Vegeta soon left his room after the message he received from Nappa as to the rally the men, Vegeta was informed they were to have a night out and go to the slave auction for new sex slaves for their beds.

After Vegeta found nappa in the rally of hollering men who suddenly stood up and started hollering more and bidding more did vegeta look at the objects of the men's interest. It was the girls he saw earlier, the girl atae she looked like she had no fear of these men; she stood tall and proud never faltering… that's when he took note of Oujo she tried to come off brave but failed.

" Come on Vegeta don't just stare bet on her! She's so beautiful! 30,0000 zennie! For the blonde!" Nappa hollered over the crowd of yelling warriors. Soon after Nappa called the number an outburst came from the crowd that was loud enough that everyone was dead silent.

"I said 500,000 zennie for both." This voice as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

" Master Brolly, you wish these women sir? Well they are yours if no one else bids higher."

No one in the crowd spoke Vegeta sat silent just staring at Atae scanning every curve of her body, she was wearing a white silk fabric and the lamp under her made her seem heavenly, her creamy white skin, her red lips, her golden locks… what! Brolly. Vegeta snapped out of his trance and watched the lust filled solder make the purchase. Buy… what did this matter to Vegeta he is the prince of sayjins….. He watched them get dragged off stage. And into the darkness with Brolly. That's the last he would see the golden beauty for a while.

After the girls walked off the stage their minds a total blur of what happened. As they walked silently threw the courtyard and behind old buildings they came across a large grassy field. It wasn't an ordinary field. Everything about the field was different. The grass was reddish and orange, it was tall and dry, the air smelled spicy, like ginger, and the sky was the most beautiful of them all. It was a dark red with orange spatters across it. The sun was just setting, illuminating the dark grass into a look like a sea that never ended. The trees were tall and green with yellow, they were nice and long branches stretched long off the trees and onto the ground. Their leaves swayed into the wind dancing to a silent song being sung by the goddess herself.

Lilith looked around amazed by the beauty of this planet, it looked so much like earth, oh how she missed earth she knew it was gone forever, it would never come back. Her eyes started to water, she looked at Atae who knew what Lilith was thinking, she wrapped her arms securely around Atae and continued walking to Brollys home.

Soon after they walked for a while they came upon a large castle type building there was a lot of them but they were spread out for miles, all different sizes and shapes. As they got closer they saw people of different races, they were in a large market buying food and clothing. Most of them were women. Some sayjins with there mates buying trinkets or the latest armor. They continued passed the busy people and to a farther away house.

Atae, lilith and their new master Brolly reached the front door just after sundown and out came Vegetasi's three moons, they shone bright in the deep red sky, you could only see the white birds of the night in the orange and green trees.

Brolly opened the door to the house and stepped onto a large red rug that stretched as far into the house as the eye could see. The house inside looked just as big as the outside. Red marble.

2 years later

Atae thoughts

"Here I am, I've survived 2 years of living as a personal hore to the man that calls himself my master. I am motionless as he rapes me over and over agan, I try to think of my home world my friends and family, the life I one had. The sweet nectar of a newly ripened apple and the fresh sent of a newly fallen rain, as his lips devour one of my aching breasts. My bodies lifeless from his disgusting touch. He soon releces his empty seed into my bruised and raw womb. I let no screams of pain of this nights actions, he still doesn't know to this day that the first time he took me I was virgin. Now he lays next to me his arm lays over my stomach as he slowly drifts off to sleep, I don't move an inch I wait until he is fast asleep to move my battered and bleeding body. After I hear brollys light breathing I slowly focused my eyes and climbed out of the large bed naked and I stumbled to my clothing witch was roughly discarded onto the floor, I slowly bent down to pick them off the floor with a little assistance of a near by chair holding me from collapsing onto the hard tiled floor, luckily I make it grabbing them and walking straight out of the room quietly shutting the door behind me as to not wake brolly.

As I stepped my naked self into the hallway Lilith was waiting for me to step out. I fell into her arms and let the darkness take my mind over, into a peaceful sleep.

I was told when got here I was one of the luckier slaves; brolly was one of the richest elite on this planet and therefore could afford an elaborate house and many slaves to fill it. I went with brolly many times to parties and special occasions where the sayjin men like to show off there war prizes, I ignored everyone there I didn't care. Lilith has had it rough also she was shown off normally at the markets and when in the presence of the king. He liked her more, probably because she didn't talk back to his every order. She wasn't as beat as much as she and me was treated nicer then I was, at first she fought him tooth and nail. But soon fell into submission as he ravaged her. I hated hearing her scream in agony and pain when he first took her. Her dream was to give her body to her soulmate and say it was his and only his, I had the same dream but it was broken to peaces, when brolly took us. So every time he took one of us the other would wait outside the door for whoever stepped out of that hell, we would take care of them and let them sleep, there only escape.

end lilith quietly picked Atae up and wrapped her into a blanket; she held her body firmly close to her as she walked corridor-to-corridor trying to make it to the showers. There were other women slaves all around Lilith. Some reached in to help and take Atae's limp body from Lilith washing her and clothing her body. They soon took her body to her chambers and laid her down onto the soft cottony sheets. Stroking Atae's hair, after a few minuets of watching her drift to sleep Lilith pulled the covers over Atae's pale body to let her rest. She then walked quietly over to the long door; she stopped when she reached the hall.

Lilith took one last look at her friend, her eyes dripping with the sorrow and tears she shed for her longtime friend.

The next morning was the same as always, Atae awoke to find a load of chores for her to do. She flipped the covers off of her and got dressed slowly as to let time pass its not like she was very excited for life. Now that she was a slave. Lilith took life day-by-day, hoping one day she would get out of this hole. But she still had her loving friend to help ease the pain they both helped each other get threw the hard times, but sometimes it wasn't enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New coming

Atae's thoughts

I needed my freedom from Brolly. It's been 2 horrible years here, I hate it. I'm used almost every night now, im so tired, all the time. Brolly was finally called off planet for two months. He left yesterday morning. I didn't waste any time leaving here I went out every evening for some supplies for this house and the servants within it. Tonight is no different I have asked jujon the head of the slave department to tell Lilith I would be back soon. Lilith only came with me sometimes but not tonight she is busy with her friends in the dining hall. Now that Brolly is gone, Turles stops by every once in a while to check on us and make shore everything is in order. I think he stops by just to see lilith, I caught them kissing once, it was so weird I couldn't understand what she saw in him he's a barbarian, but I guess it makes her happier and that's what matters. end

I walk out the back gate clothed in a black robe that was given to me, by one of the slaves that had out grew it. I stepped slowly onto the gravel road I walked those 2 years ago, I look to the horizon for a sign, I only see the orange and pink sky, the small bluish stars above. I sigh and continue my walk, past the trail of trees and brush. It was not long before I came to the market; bonfires lit up the towns square, drunk monkeys everywhere. Dancing and singing, what idoticy. I walk past, no one noticing my face, my black; baggie hood is around my slender face. My head facing the ground as I watch my feet walk faster out of the square. Soon I reach the cool grass and I lift my head to survey my new surroundings. I hear the calming trickle of water, I walk towards the noise, it's nearby. I walk threw the brush and threw the trees, twigs and branches snapping under my bare feet. Finally I see it, the glitter of the dark water. It was beautiful; my feet sprinted to the side of the pond collapsing to my knees. I stare at my reflection my face is someone I do not know, a robed figure, dressed in black. I remove my hood; my hair falls to the ground in a golden mess. I felt, as a whore should, I felt like weeping at my self; I want to back home my life is waiting for me. Inset it? My hands cover my pale face as the tears flow threw the cracks of my hands. My image rippled from the teardrop, I am nothing but a cold shell of a women who once was, but is no more.

Snap! Atae turned around her head bobbing in each direction looking for the origin of the sound. Nervously she stood up pushing off the ground as she went. She spun left then to the right, "no one.." she thought to herself her eyes darting in every direction. It was when she turned to look at the pool she saw a figure standing right behind her. She let out a shriek of panic. She turned around lunging at the figure ready to strangle. Her arms were caught easily by the man. Atae instantly knew he was a sayjin. " Oh! Shit im in for it now!" she thought panic streaking across her flushed face. He lifts a hand and cups my shoulder his other removes from my throbbing wrist. I look into his black piercing eyes; he only watched me for a few seconds and completely let me go.

" What are you doing out here Atae?" Bardok said turning his head slightly to look at her slyly. Atae took a moment to look him over and to assess his words. " Oh I was just.. Trying to- t- " before she could finish Bardok put his arms around her and embraced her. His arms were warm and comforting. Atae buried her head into his armor, taking in his musky sent. Bardok noticed how long her tresses had gotten since the last time he had seen her. It had been about a year. A year?" I have missed you." Bardok said to her in her ear.

**Flashback**

" Who are you?" Atae asked the man in the corner of the kitchen, acting like she didn't already know him. He had his arms crossed and said nothing. Hearing breathing behind her Atae turned to see her master towering over her. " Good evening master brolly ." it took all she had not to put sarcasm in the sentence. "Atae you are just in time this is bardok head of our science team on vegetasi, and a third class warrior. Brolly lifted his hand to show her who he was speaking of. She turned to bardok and gave him a shallow bow then turned to leave. She closed the door behind her and ran down the hall. Brolly and bardok talked for a while the conversation ending in a burst of laughter from brolly, the door swung open, out came brolly in his serious face, he gave Atae one look and walked down to his chambers. Atae walked into the kitchen in a fast rush and closed the door. "Atae?" came a voice behind her. "Hai?" she spoke and turned around to see bardok. The touch of affection. He put his hand to her belly feeling her thighs. He came up to her lips, his lips only inches away, lips so warm, she felt his warm breath on her face. He slowly got closer slipping his tong into her mouth. She did the same, lips locking as their tongs did a dance. Saliva being shared until they broke for air. Bardok took a look at her face oh she was beautiful her eyes shining with lust, for him no less. No one had ever looked at him like that, he played with her hair, turning it in his fingers he stared into those beautiful blue depths. He lips waiting, so shiny, so soft. "Atae.. I asked brolly if I could buy you away from him… im sorry, I have failed." Bardok stated as his fist tightened around her waist. "Its ok bardok, ive been here for a year already.. You tried your best. Its all you can do." The thought was on her face. The lust now gone from her eyes, once they were full of shame, hate, rage, anger and a vengeance now they were cold and full of no hope." Atae" Bardok lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Brolly will find out if he doesn't already know, we can't be together." He let go of her. He opened the back door and walked out if the palace never to see her again. He never looked back even as Atae fell to the floor and cried.

End flashback

He let her go at the spike of ki traveling fast, toward them.

It wasn't long when the presence made itself known. Another sayjin stepped out of the bushes and stared directly at bardok. "King vegeta: bardok gave him a bow. Atae only stared at the new sayjin. "King?" she asked in an astonished voice. She bowed for him and stood back up, with hidden pride. Vegeta noticed her. He remembered her eyes, her hair. Chikyuu snapped into his mind, brolly!

"You are Brollys servant art you?"vegeta said in a very demanding voice eyeing her with suspicion. "Yes I work for brolly." The harsh tone in her voice as she answered the prince. "What are you doing here with bardok?.. Wait I don't care just come with me now!" the prince barked his orders and bardok nodded for her to fallow.

Vegeta waved for her to fallow him until they were out of the forest. He turned to her and quietly stepped towards her, eyeing her with curiosity.

Vegeta's life for the last 2 years

I have dreamt about her for the last two years every night, tears in her beautiful blue eyes. She was crying, crying for me to help her, help save her. I dreamt of having her beautiful body all to my self, since the day I let her go I have only seen her in my dreams. I was never able to lay with another women after that day they seemed to me repulsive, dull in color.

After a dream I had of her being savagely raped by brolly I awoke in a mad rage, I ran threw the a hew glowing all around me, I didn't know what was happening to my body. I had more power then I've ever had.

I burst threw the doors of the throne room, my father he is standing his body twitching with fright. I tell him im taking the throne to vegetasi, he is to week. He tells me im a fool. I do not listen to his babbling. I roll my eyes at his frightened face, what a fool I think, as I power up to my max. He will die for what he has done to me.

I waist no more time attacking him and claming what is mine. I use a series of punches to his torso, he falls easily but I know the job is not finished. My finger raises to his head, a red beam emits from the tip. "Stop vegeta ill gladly step down if you wish, just do not kill me!" vegeta father screamed at vegeta. I let my hand down the beam dissipating.

Nappa watches me for a moment as I sit in my fathers throne, he congratulates me, bows and pledges his allegiance to me. Soon to fallow the whole planet will know what has happened.

End

"Tell me, what is your name?" he says to me, why? Why does he want my name? He is rather calm. I answer his question as my voice gets caught in my throat."A-Atae." I spoke swallowing the lump in my throat. He watches me this eyes never leave me; they roam over my face and down my body. Seemingly I fell very unattractive, he does not seem to mind the large robe covering me.

"What do you do." He says the distain in his voice. He looks down at my body and back up to my face. "Yes " I say angry that he would think that im willing to bed him. "Do not make the mistake that I would willfully bed him." I say clearly making the statement so he would understand how much I hated the sayjin. "You don't go to him willingly?" he says still watching me with interest. " Of course not I fight him, I don't belong to him, I belong to know one." My head drops down, I feel sad I remember the first time vegeta and I met. I had cried in his arms, it seems so long ago.

"how do you find your service to him?" his face completely changes in his demure , I could tell by the way he says the name brolly he does not like the sayjin. " he is a low life bastard!" I raise my voice. Watching his face twitch in anticipation. "Well." he says as he turns around, he quickly walks away. He leaves me still in the woods; I soon think he will not come back until I hear the footsteps on the ground.

"Atae?" I hear bardok's voice; I am saddened that it is not vegeta's voice that calls for me. "Bardok?" where did vegeta go?" I ask him my voice full of hope.

" King vegeta has given me permission to purchase you from brolly, I have a child at home I need to be taken care of, my other servants are to busy, the king said he would tell brolly when he got back from his purge.

My day has come, at last.

I am sitting at the large brown table a feast fit for kings is on the table, but yet I do not feel like eating. I am worried about Atae she has been gone for two hours. I hear the doorbell ring, I get up to answer it, every one around me has stopped their chatter. I am taking shallow steps on the marble floor as I approach the door. I am nervous as I open the door.

"Lilith" I recognize the voice immediately. "Terles" I say as he stairs at me with a small smirk on his face. " What's going on?" I ask now completely on edge. My hand is tightening around the doorknob. " Your friend Atae will not be living here any more, she has been sold to my father." Terles says the joy not well hidden in his voice. "Why.? How?" I stake a few steps closer to him. My hand comes up to rest on my chest. I do not know what to do; I stare at turles my eyes fixed on his black eyes.

I watch her as she shifts on her feet, she watches me with interest, I am the same. Her hair falls around her shoulders, and the black robe bubbles around her, much to big for her.

"What do you do?" I ask her, her face turning into a disgusted cringe; I know full well what she is intended for. I can see the hurt in her eyes she is lost in her thought, but for only a moment. I see it in her eyes the ghosts she harbors, the abuse apparent as her body fidgets. She is uncomfortable. I know she can tell by the way I say his name, I hate the sayjin. I hate the fact I have lead her to this I felt we had a connection those two years ago, when I held her warm body in my arms. But I ignored her, her pain. it was my falt.

as i think about what she had to endore the bile rose to my throught, the felling only to give way to emotions i never felt.

"How do you find your service to him?" I ask now concerned.

" He is a low life basted!" she says to me in a very powerful tone, this intrigues me, I know in t he back of my mind this is really my fathers fault. The slave trade is a foolish trade I do not accept it personally but my father indulges in many women in his harem. But I could have stopped the slave trade a while ago when asked to. But I did not. Well is all that I can say to her, those eyes so long haunted me, her beauty she has such a temper. I quickly turn on my heel and walk threw the trees away from her. As soon as I reach the end of the woods bardok is waiting for me to return. "What are you still doing here?" I ask him in my usual cold tone.

"The girl, is she alright?" He asks me, like I have hammed her.

"She is waiting for you…" I cannot say anything else my chest tighten as the thought of her being sent back to brolly makes the bile rise in my throat.

Bardok makes a bow to me. When he comes to a full stand he turns from me, he is going to see her.

"Bardok" I say almost a horse whisper. My chest tightens harder as I try to bring my voice to speak.

He turns to stair at me, waiting for me to say something. His eyes glaze over mine. "Bardok " I say it with more confidence this time." take the girl, I will tell brolly when he comes back." With a wave of my hand I send him away. I turn away from him as I think of why I have helped her. My mind felling what I have done, but I have to reassure myself that she will have a better life with bardok. But still I am not satisfied with her being turned over to him. All I am attracted to her all I have to do is leave her and forget her, she means nothing. A concubine, another mans whore. I will not touch her, she is filthy.

I hear bardok behind me he has gone for her, I smile to my self now she will be happy.

The moon is full this night, and yet she still sparkles like the first time I saw her, still innocent, but then she was stronger willed, now she has been broken. But I will see her again.

"Until later my little chikyuu-jin"

I fell my body power up the hues glow around me; I shoot myself into the sky feeling the cold air brush my skin. I will visit her another day.

Bardok takes me by the hand as he appoches me, I see the gleem in his dark eyes. My body moves away from him, he is frightening me.

"bardok please your are hurting me." My words must have struck a cord with him, His hand lets loose and falls to his side.

"I have missed you Atae, we can be together now." His voice is calm and assuring to me, slowly my eyes close, a flash runs threw my head, he left me, he walked out on me. I still remember, my eyes snap open my anger is rizing, how could he, leave me alone. All alone.

"leave me be bardok, we can never have what we once had! You…-you abandand me. You left me alone!" I am screaming at him. My tears falling down my cheeks. I hate him now.

"bardok, I will only take care of the baby I will not do anything further, we cannot have what we once had." Atae spoke those crushing words with the most bitterness.

Bardok nodded his head once in understanding, he knew he had left her it was his falt she hated him. But as the reality sank in that he would never have her again, he felt his heart sink.

"let us go, you will be taking care of my youngest rattiz." Bardok never shifted his gaze from her face. He walked past her watching her as she began to fallow him from behind. He watched her for a few more moments then turned back and watched the road ahead appear,in front of them.

They walked down the road for about 10 minuets and walked into the house bardok shard with his two other older sons.

As bardok walked to the kitchen he found kakkarot eating, the servants had cooked dinner and was waiting for him. Soon to fallow was Atae behind him, her head down towards the floor.

"Atae sit down and join us for dinner." Bardok insisted as he held out his arm. To one of the chairs. Kakkort watches her a smile lit on his face as she pulls out the chair and sits down gracefully.

Kakkort put a plate in front of her full of food, still smiling. Her eyes gaze at him then to the plate.

"Here you look hungry!" kakkort said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lilith awoke in the darkness of the night, to a taping on the palace doors. She quietly got out of her bed ting a long silk robe around her body. she took a moment to glance around the dark room and saw that all the other servants were fast asleep. As she left the room her feet echoed as they slapped down on the cold brick floor. she took the long handle of the door into her clammy hands and pushed down on the handle for it to open. Soon the chilled air swarmed the hallway where she stood looking at the sayjin in front of her.

"Terles what are you doing here? "Lilith asked in a surprised note, taking a step back as he came into the house

"I came to see you." he slid his arm around her waist, taking her lips in greedily drinking her juices off her lips. Lilith quickly responded to his touch. Her tong swarming his warm mouth. As they moved further in motion together down the hall they bumped into a solid wood door. They opened it and made there way to the large bed held inside.

Terles quickly pulled off her robe exposing her chest. He only took a moment to marvel at her still perky chest, her nipples were hard and she was breathing hard as he rubbed her breasts.

"Terles" Lilith breathed into his ear as he layed her down on the bed. Terles let go of her but only for a moment to remove all of his clothing. And he gently pressed liliths body up to his hared chest, liliths arms wrapped around terles's neck and her nails dug into his flesh. And he gasped in pleasure.

Terles rolled her over on the bed and launched his long shaft into her wet depths. She let out a long moan of pleasure before terles started moving himself in and out of her in a slow motion. But he soon became faster with her as her screams became louder her small hands grabbing the pillow in front of her as something to cling on to. Terles's hands kept a firm hold of lilith's hips as he pumped in and out of her, he layed his chest on her back until his mouth reach the crook of her neck, his breathing turned into soft grunts, his pumping became harder as lilith screamed his name into the pillow below her, quickly their climaxes came together, terles felt liliths vagina pulse around him and without thinking he sunk his teeth into her neck causing a pain filled scream echoed threw the room.

Terles gently licked the blood from his lips and the inflicted wound on lilith sholder.

Lilith rolled over wrapping her arms around terles's neck. He slowly made his way down to her lips and locked them in a passionate, love filled kiss.


End file.
